Americam Girls
by Dreamclimbs
Summary: Who ever said American Girls caused drama, had bad tempers, are toatally boy crazy, self obsorbed and loud? We'll prove it to you. The best 'problems' Hogwarts has ever had. DM/OC GW/OC


Eminence

I sat on the pools edge causally dipping my feet in. Some rock song I didn't know was blaring loud. People standing on lawn chairs, dancing in the pool or on tables. This was the last party of the summer. My last week of summer. My last week of freedom. My last week until I head off to CrestView High school. Yawn, I could think of WAY more interesting to do than have old people yell at me all day. I got that enough at home, unlike my happy-faced friends who couldn't stop over exaggerating that we were going to be freshman. My three best friends all anxious to go to school for completely different reasons, Celia wanted to learn more (Ew, Learning.) And run for class president again. (I mean being president once isn't hard enough.) Regina wanted to date older more 'sophisticated' boys unlike the ones she dates now. (Not ganna happen, in this school please.) Ashley just wanted the summer to be over, because her family was driving her crazy. I feel like the summer hasn't even begun yet.

"Em, what's wrong?" Regina said taking a spot next to me by the edge of the pool, her soaked honey colored hair dripping onto the hot pavement.

"Yeah, you usually would have been all over some guy by now." My other best friend Ashley said her dark brown eyes focused on my sea green ones.

"I guess I'm just not in a party mood right now." I sighed wearily.

"EMMA? Not in a party mood?" Celia gasped smacking her caramel-colored hand to my forehead as if she was taking my temperature.

"Em, Are you on drugs?" Ashley squinted her eyes and lifting her dark eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes my friends could be sooo retarded, it's like do you even KNOW me at all?

"Seriously Em what up?" Regina said biting her thin glossy lip obviously trying not to offend me. Unlike SOMEONE (*cough* Ashley *cough*)

"Is it because, you'll miss the summer? Because I am so excited for school." Celia belted in a singsong voice obviously a little too hyper I swear if Celia brought up school one more stupid time I would punch her in her stupid pretty face. "Seriously, what's up?" Ashley asked taking a seat on the other side of me.

"I just feel li-" I started to say but was cut off by Ann Alberta. Wanna-be-never-will.

"Omigosh! Hi! I like just loove your bikini's, there soo cute! Where did you get them?" She giggled. Her blubber leaking from her shirt jiggling as she cackled. I was puzzled why she was here. I mean, this was a strictly C-listers party and she barley even made D.

"Um, go away." Celia said rolling her bright blue eyes that popped against her dark skin and hair. But Ann didn't hear her or she just didn't care. She just stood there and talked to use like we were her best friends or something.

"So Ashley heard you and Joe broke up." Ann said putting her hand on her hip trying to act cool. (Yeah, Right.)

"No offence or anything but where would you hear that? Who would talk to you?" I snapped at her. Ashley's personal life was not something she wanted Ann to know. And I was about to tell my friends something important. I guess I was just moody though... I mean I'm not usually THIS mean. I personally didn't have anything against her. But why? Why was she here?

"Ann I didn't invite you." I heard my casual friend Jason says. "Why are you here?" His face etched with puzzlement and disgust.

"Oh, I heard you where having a party and I decided to come... I didn't think I would need an invitation..." Ann said smiling faintly as it brought out her several chins.

"Well, you need to leave." Jason's friend Tyler shouted loud over the music while he was talking to some older girl with blonde hair.

"Just let her stay." Regina said rolling her amber brown eyes as she scrunched her long blonde hair.

"Seriously, she's not bothering you." Ashley bluntly put in as she adjusted her ponytail. (Which she did very often.)

"Whatever." Jason said glaring at Regina and striding of with one of his friends. "Just don't talk to anyone."

"So what were you going to tell us?" Cel said turning her head crowds me her midnight black hair swiping against her cheek. "Nothing." I spewed quickly.

"Come On Em, tell us." Regina said elbowing me.

"Well, I guess I just wanted something-anything to happen really." I said dull as I focused my green eyes directly on the setting sun.

"What do you mean a bunch of things happened this summer!" Ashley said. I laughed slightly. That, that was not what I meant at all. Not one bit.

***

"Okay, Okay lets play... Would you rather." Celia stated laying down on her blue flannel sleeping bag.

We were having one of our weekly Saturday night sleepovers. It was ALWAYS held over Ashley's house. Since my parents would always freak out whenever I had people over and I didn't want to go through that ALL the time. Regina's parents were never home because, they were constantly working. Celia's house was always crammed with about a thousand people having four siblings and all. Plus she had a crazy chiwawa. (I'm afraid of them yeah I know LAME.) Ashley's house seemed like the perfect place to have a sleepover.

"Mmkay, I'll start." Regina said biting her thin glossy bottom lip and tapping the wooden oak floor. "Would you rather buy-"

"Okay I know where this is going." Celia said as her bright blue eyes rolled in a circle. "Something stupid about the mall right?"

"N-no." Reg said turning as red as a tomato. We all bursts out laughing. I mean you would have to be completely blind to know that Regina wasn't obsessed with shopping. Just look at her closet. It was stocked with designer couture. Her parents were never home so her and her older sister Mary went on 'little' shopping trips. Celia's family was basically the opposite, with two brothers and two sisters her family could barley afford to stay afloat. Ashley had a huge house, but she wasn't rich she needed the room because she had three siblings. Then theirs me were not rich and were not poor but we could be doing allot better. I only have one sister and we weren't always the closest. We were basically cats and dogs. Constantly fighting, about EVERYTHING. Whether it is boyfriends, friends, grades, fashion, and the list goes on and on.

"Okay would you rather be strangled by a fat guy in red spandex or give Mr. Culler a lap dance?" Celia said giggling to herself.

"Strangled by a fat guy." We all said almost in unison. Mr. Culler was my horrid science teacher I would rather strangle my self in a public mall than give him a lap dance.

***

"Its 12:12 make a wish!" Ashley practically screamed her dark brown hair loose from its usual ponytail, and her glasses shoved in her dresser.

"It's supposed to be 11:11, smart one." Celia said rolling her eyes. God she's such a know it all.

"I wish I went to Hogwarts." I put in ever so randomly.

"If I went to Hogwarts I'd be a slut." Regina laughed.

"You already are." Celia said tossing a large white pillow at Regina's head.

"Thank you!" Regina said bowing to us as if we were complimenting her or something.

Then out of nowhere there was a tap on Ashley's window. A dirt brown owl was perched on the window seal holding what looked to be four golden letters. "What the heck?" Ashley barley let out in a whisper. Her eyes blinking in amazement. The owl swooped in the bedroom his long glossy wings spread wide as he dropped a letter in my lap. I looked at the outside of the envelope and written in shiny green ink was:

Eminence Castelli

Crestview Oh, USA

2497 Bridgeton Ave.

Ashley's Room Sleepover

"What" I said so under my breath I wasn't even sure I could hear me. This could be some cruel, CRUEL joke or it could be REAL. But who would do such a thing I didn't have any enemies. Okay, yes I did but... they couldn't do something like this could they?

"This doesn't make any sense..." Celia said as she just stared at the letter in awe.

"She's just mad because, I knew it was 12:12 and not 11:11." Ashley said her eyes glazed with excitement.

"OMIGOSH!" I'm sooo excited Regina screamed as she started to read the letter aloud. It was basically the same as in the books but only it said we would be meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow.

"Wait Dumbledore died... this could be a cruel joke from Julie." Celia said lifting her pointer finger. I cringed overtime I heard that name. Julie White. She USED to be my Best friend back in SIXTH grade until she... I'm not going to tell you what she did to me it was so bad. But I got her back just as good.

"OR maybe Dumbledore could still be alive and we could save him!" Ashley said hopefully. "I wonder what Harry, Ron, and Hermione are doing right now?"

"Maybe well get to go the Yule ball," Regina said smiling and looking down at her letter again.

"Oh no! Regi's having one of her slut moments." I said bursting into an automatic giggle fit.

And in only a few minuets we weren't ordinary girls any more. Not ordinary girls at all.


End file.
